


Be Quiet

by thatwriterlady



Series: Thatwriterlady Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attraction, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Crushes, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel has been in love with his roommate few for years now, and his fantasies all center around green eyes, freckles, and the most beautiful smile he's ever seen. One night, after Dean had fallen asleep against him while they watched a movie, his imagination got the best of him and he felt the need to release some pent up tension. After closing himself up in the bathroom, he experiences one hell of an orgasm. He's positive he was quiet too.Until the bathroom door flies open and Dean comes racing in.





	Be Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> So there was this prompt...
> 
> That's how it always starts, right? Lol. But I woke up, went into my FB groups, saw this prompt, and saw this prompt, and I wanted to write it. Thankfully the gods of smut were agreeable today and I whipped this up quickly. I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> My Christmas story is finished and in the hands of my beta. It's nearly 30k words and it's beautiful. It will also have a beautiful header thanks to me winning a contest in another FB group back in October, so I'm waiting on both of those to get finished, story to be edited and header to be created, turn that story will go up. In the meantime, I'm poking at prompts that catch my eye.

Castiel was drained by the end of his last final.  His feet were dragging as he made his way back to the dorms and up to his room.  At least he had a week to recuperate before the next set of classes started.  He was so close to being done.  One more semester, that was it, then hopefully he’d have a new job to distract him.

 

Distraction.  Yes, that’s what he needed.  He had reached his room and upon opening the door, the reason he needed a distraction looked up at him from his seat at the desk on the right side of the room and smiled.

 

“Hey, Cas, how were finals?”

 

Castiel closed the door and leaned back against it.  “I think my brain melted.”

 

His roommate tutted as he stood up and crossed the room, coming to stand in front of him.  Dean was perfect, so tall and broad shouldered, with light brown hair, sparkling green eyes and the most beautiful smile.  The freckles that dusted across his nose and cheeks just added to his attractiveness.  It wasn’t fair.  

 

“How about we celebrate being done with hell week and order pizza?”

 

He slid Castiel’s bag off his shoulder and carried it over to the other desk, laying it on top.

 

“Pizza sounds good.  Were you planning to stay in tonight then?”  

 

“I’m as drained as you.  Besides, me and Lis, we broke up.  I got tired of her games.  It wasn’t a real relationship anyway.  I didn’t feel anything for her and she just wanted to date me cause she wanted to show me off to her friends.  All those parties she was dragging me to were basically me standing in a corner while she hung out with her friends.  That’s not my idea of fun.  I’d rather stay in, eat pizza, and watch a movie.  I’m going to see what’s on Netflix later.”  Dean replied.

 

Castiel had to admit, he was pleased to hear about the breakup.  He’d never liked Lisa.  There was something fake about her.  Now he knew what it was.  He sat down on his bed and stripped off his shoes and socks.  After that he started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

 

“Why do you wear button downs to class?  Just wear a tee shirt, dude.  Be comfortable.”  Dean was watching him, and that sent a secret thrill through him.  He liked when those green eyes were trained on him.

 

“My economics teach insisted that we come to class dressed business professional.  So I had to wear these.  Next semester though, I’m back to jeans and tee shirts.”

 

“Good.  You look good dressed down and casual.”  

 

Castiel smiled as he dropped the shirt on the bed and reached into his desk drawer for a tee shirt.  In these dorms, the desks doubled as their dressers.  He found the Steven Universe shirt his brother had sent him and put that on.  After losing the dress pants, he pulled on a pair of comfy basketball shorts.

 

“So, when are we ordering the pizza?”  

 

“Whenever you want.”  Dean shrugged.  He was on his computer, flipping through Netflix.

 

“Not too early or we’ll both be hungry later.”  Castiel stretched, popping his back and sighing with relief.  He went into his bag and pulled his own laptop out.  After settling back on his bed, he pulled up Facebook to see who in his family or friends from back home were online.

 

The afternoon passed peacefully, and they talked even as they used their computers.  Dean was looking up movie trailers while Castiel talked with his sister Hael about a play she was going to be in.  She was a senior in high school.  He wished he could be there to see it, but she’d told him their parents were filming it and they’d send him a copy.  At seven, Dean announced he was ordering the pizza.  

 

“Meat lovers?”  He asked.  Castiel’s stomach grumbled loud enough that even Dean heard it.  He grinned as he typed it into the app on his phone.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Castiel laughed and nodded.  “Yes, definitely meat lovers.”

 

“I want some wings too, and some bread sticks. We can cram them in the mini fridge.”  Dean mumbled as he placed the order.  It sounded good to Castiel.  

 

“What movie did you decide on?”

 

“Well, they have the contract with Disney, so I guess I could watch Rogue One, but no, wait, they have Guardians of the Galaxy 2.”  Dean said excitedly.  “We’re watching that!”

 

Castiel smiled, always amused by his friend’s boyish enthusiasm.  They’d shared a dorm all four years and sometime during that first year, he’d fallen in love with his roommate and best friend.  Yes, Dean had also become his best friend.  He couldn’t imagine his life without Dean in it, but at the same time, that was also a painful thought.  

 

“Say, you still seeing that Ian guy?”  Dean asked as they piled all of their pillows up on his bed and got his bed ready so they could kick back and watch the movie.  They weren’t starting it until the pizza got there.

 

“Do you mean Ion?”  Castiel laughed.

 

“Yeah, him.”

 

“No, God no.  That ship sailed months ago, where have you been?  He cheated, I dumped him.”  Castiel waved his hand dismissively as he tossed another pillow on the bed.

 

“Wait, how come I didn’t know this?  Why didn’t you tell me?”  Dean complained as he grabbed the newly added pillow and fluffed it before setting it on top of Castiel’s other ones.

 

“I was sure I did.”

 

“I thought you’d be upset, come home crying or something.”  Dean shrugged.  Castiel gave him an odd look as he grabbed his throw blanket and brought that onto the bed too.

 

“Did you cry when you broke up with Lisa?”

 

Dean frowned.  “Well, no…”

 

“Exactly.  It wasn’t love with Ion.  It wasn’t anything.  I don’t even know why I agreed to go out with him.  He was manipulative and self-centered.  Really, he should just date himself, it’s the only person that will make him happy.”  

 

Dean snorted and Castiel smirked, pleased that he’d amused his friend.  There came a knock at the door; the pizza had arrived.  While Castiel got comfortable in the bed, Dean went to grab the food.  He brought it back and set it on his desk before sitting down and reaching into his top drawer for the paper plates he kept there.  

 

They devoured the wings and several slices of pizza before Dean grabbed his laptop and settled it on his legs.  He pulled the movie up and they both were soon engrossed in the plotline.  Dean had told him early on that he was glad to have a roommate that loved the same stuff he did, but truth was, Castiel had no clue what Marvel or DC even was.  He’d had to take a crash course in all of it and catch up quickly, but he’d ended up liking most all of it.  While Dean did tend to lean more towards DC (he was a huge Batman fan), Castiel leaned more towards Marvel (he was a fan of X-Men and even taken to reading the comics, they were quite enjoyable).  They went to the movies together and watched them on Netflix together quite a bit.  In truth, he thought they probably spent more time together outside of classes than they did with their significant others.  He wondered what that meant.

 

After Guardians of the Galaxy, Dean wanted to watch something scary, so they decided to watch The Lazarus Effect.  From there, they put on one of their favorite movies; Tucker & Dale vs. Evil.  Halfway through it, Dean fell asleep.  It was after midnight and they’d both had a full day of finals, plus they’d loaded up on carbs, so Castiel wasn’t surprised at all when the firm weight against his side steadily began to grow heavier, and then a head came to rest on his shoulder.  When he heard Dean’s breathing even out, he knew the man was asleep.  It was so difficult being this close to him though, without being able to touch him the way he wanted.  He turned his head as much as he was able to and glimpsed the straight nose, dusted in freckles, and the long eyelashes that rested against perfect cheeks.  

 

Dean’s left hand had fallen to the side and now rested partially on his own thigh but partially on Castiel’s as well.  It sent a zing through him and he reached down, tracing his finger lightly over the calloused pad of Dean’s thumb.  They both had jobs since they both needed spending money.  Castiel worked at the bookstore on campus and Dean worked at an auto shop.  Sometimes he came home filthy, sweaty, covered in grease and sweat and it sent Castiel’s mind to all sorts of dirty places.  

 

He traced his finger over Dean’s palm and the hand flexed instinctively.  Dean moaned softly in his sleep which wasn’t good for Castiel’s dick in the slightest.  He’d had so many fantasies about the sorts of noises he could get Dean to make, but he’d had even more about the noises he’d make  _ for _ Dean.  Thinking about it was getting him hard and he wasn’t tired yet, despite his long day.  He was horny and as much as he wanted Dean, he obviously couldn’t have him, so as carefully as he could, he shut the computer down and extricated himself from the bed.  Dean barely moved.  That meant he could go in the bathroom, take care of his needs, come back, and slip back into the bed and fall asleep, pretending like they fell asleep together.  Why sleep in his own bed when he could sleep with Dean?  God, he was sick.  Sometimes he hated how pathetic he was.

 

He looked back at the bed but Dean was sound asleep.  Good.  If he was super quiet, he could get off and get a good night’s sleep, riding the high of orgasmic bliss.  He usually never did this when Dean was home, but there was a secret sort of thrill, like he was doing something completely taboo knowing the object of his desire was just in the next room as he was stroking himself and riding his enormous fake cock.  Dean might think he liked to play it safe, but he had more of a wild streak than most people knew.

 

In the lock box under his bed, he pulled out a slightly smaller box.  He shot one more glance over at Dean but he was snoring ever so softly.  After grabbing the bottle of cleaner he would need and his bottle of lube, he headed for the bathroom.  

 

He flipped the switch on the wall only after he had closed the door, flooding the stark white room with fluorescent light.  Jerking off probably would have been enough tonight, but he was craving more.  It had been months since he’d felt himself filled with a cock, and even if it was a fake one, he wanted that.  So he set about preparing himself for what was to come.  His erection had flagged but not his arousal.  It was a low thrum, threatening to become a raging fire at any moment.  He had cleaned himself out and after he’d started opening himself up, his cock began waking back up.  His poor dildo had not seen much action in the last few months so that got a thorough cleaning, and then he found a spot on the floor to suction it.  

 

Sometimes he would suction it to the wall in the shower, but tonight he wanted to feel the burn and the ache in his legs, so he put it in the center of the floor, facing the door.  It was the closest he dared get to masturbating to images of Dean.  He added a generous amount of lube to the dildo and even more to his hole.  The floor would need a major cleanup later, but this would be worth it.  His hole fluttered with anticipation as he slowly lowered himself down, sinking onto its length.  He bit back a moan, reminding himself that he had to be quiet.  Waking Dean was  _ not _ an option, especially since the lock on the bathroom door was broken.

 

Once or twice he’d had the pleasure of seeing Dean naked.  His friend was incredibly well endowed, and that had played a big part in why, when he’d gone searching for a toy to satisfy his urges, he’d finally settled on this one.  It was the only one he’d come across that was comparable to Dean in size and width.  If he couldn’t have the real thing, he’d take the next best.  His thighs quivered as he lowered himself down, inch by inch until it was fully inside him.  He was strong, a runner with firm muscles, but he did this often enough that his body was used to this kind of work.  As his body adjusted to the giant cock inside him, he closed his eyes and thought of Dean.

 

Slowly he lifted himself up and then slid back down.  A soft whimper escaped and he pressed his lips together tighter, not wanting to let another sound leave his mouth.  He repeated the motion, swiveling his hips slightly until he felt that brush across his prostate that had him seeing stars.  This time he gasped, but it was unlikely the sound left the room.  His hand wrapped around his cock as he lifted himself up and dropped back down again, picking up his pace.  

 

Green eyes flashed across his mind as he ground down on the dildo.  He bit down on his lip, nearly hard enough to make himself bleed as he tried not to cry out.  It was becoming increasingly difficult though.  This was why he never did  _ this _ when Dean was home.  He stuck to just stroking himself quietly under the covers, or in the shower, never fucking himself on his giant dildo when his roommate was asleep in the next room.  If Dean heard him, it would be mortifying.  What would he think?  Would he be disgusted?  Embarrassed?  Aroused?

 

That last thought pulled a soft moan from him that he couldn’t hold back.  This was the closest he’d ever come to exhibitionism, and it was both hot and terrifying all at once.  At any moment Dean could open that door.  He was a writhing mess, grinding down harder on the fat cock inside him, rubbing it against his prostate over and over, the rhythm of his hand on his own dick stuttering as he felt his orgasm coming.  

 

He was heaving, his breathing coming in ragged gasps as he sat fully down on the toy.  It only took a few rocks back and forth on it, his head thrown back, mouth open wide as his thighs shook with the effort to support him before he was coming harder than he had in a long time.  Thick, white ropes of semen splattered against the floor as his body shook with his release.  His body went lax and he let out a sigh.  Suddenly the bathroom door flew open.

 

“Cas?!”

 

“Dean!  What the fuck?!”  Castiel was too shocked to move for a moment.  

 

“Y-you screamed my name.”  Dean’s eyes were wide and he was staring.  Castiel tried to lift himself up and to his utter horror, he found that he couldn’t.

 

“I did not!”

 

“Yes you did, scared the hell out of me!  I didn’t even know you’d gotten out of bed.  Did you…”

 

“Shut up!”  Castiel was in tears.  This was humiliating.  Every nightmare he’d ever had was coming true.  Dean was going to be disgusted with him and hate him and…

 

“Don’t tell me to shut up.”  Dean stepped around the mess on the floor, grabbed a towel off the rack to throw it down on it, and hefted Castiel up to his feet.  When he tried to pull away, Dean didn’t let him go.

 

“Let me go, this…I just want to die!”

 

“Cas, you…you think of  _ me _ when you do this?”  Dean looked down at the dildo on the floor, his eyes widening even more.  “Holy shit that thing is  _ huge _ !”

 

“Dean!”  Castiel went to cover his face but his hands were covered in lube and come.  This was mortifying.  He tried again to pull away but slipped on the lube.  Dean pulled him tight against him and grabbed another towel off the rack before scooping him up bridal style.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Dean grunted as he carried him back into the bedroom and deposited him in his bed.  Castiel had expected to be thrown in his own bed, not Dean’s.  Confusion whirled inside his head along with the mortification as he looked up at his friend.

 

“That was supposed to be more romantic, but dude, you weigh as much as I do, and I’m not  _ that _ strong.”  Dean stripped off his tee shirt and Castiel’s eyes widened.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Cas, you’re not the only one masturbating to thoughts of their roommate.  Fuck, I had no idea you were doing stuff like that.  How come you never told me?  I’m so fucking turned on right now.”  Dean was in the bed kissing him, pressing him back against the pillows a second later and it took his brain a minute to catch up.  This wasn’t a dream, Dean really wasn’t disgusted.  He was hard, his dick hidden inside his own sweats and pressing against Castiel’s thigh, proof that he was definitely turned on right now.  

 

Castiel had used the towel he’d been handed to wipe his hands off and now he tossed it aside so he could grab Dean and drag him closer.  He wrapped his legs around him too, unable to get enough of him.  If he only got to have him this once, he wanted all of him.

 

“I didn’t think…”  He gasped as Dean nibbled at his earlobe.

 

“Didn’t think what, that I’d be interested?  Dude, you’re like, my dream guy.  But you were dating that Mick guy, and then that Arthur dude, then Balthazar.  I started to think you only liked guys with accents, so I thought I didn’t have a chance.  Til Ian.”

 

“Ion.”  Castiel corrected.

 

“Whatever.  Point is, I had no idea that  _ I _ was who you were thinking about.  Fuck, Cas, I wish I’d known!  Cause I never would have dated Lisa or Benny if I’d known. I’d have asked you out instead.  You were the one I wanted.”

 

“You dated Benny?”  Castiel was surprised by that. And quite a bit jealous, actually.

 

“Not important.  I have wanted you for years now, Cas.  Can I have you?”  Dean kissed him softly before sitting back so he could look into his eyes.  Castiel smiled so wide every tooth in his mouth was showing.  

 

“If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up.”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

Castiel nodded eagerly.  “Yes!  It’s a yes!”

 

“Feel like you could handle a round two?  This time with something real?”  Dean arched an eyebrow as he slipped a hand down between Castiel’s legs, slipping two fingers in easily.

 

“God, yes!”

 

“You don’t have to be quiet either.”  Dean teased.  

 

Castiel watched as he stripped off his sweats and boxers, and fished a condom and a bottle of lube out of his desk.  He licked his lips as Dean slid the condom on and lubed himself up.  This was happening, it was really happening.  He was gifted with the most dazzling smile as Dean lifted his leg, hooking it over his shoulder as he added more lube to his hole and lined himself up.

 

“This is like, all of my fantasies come true, right here.”  Dean confessed.  

 

“I can’t believe you actually want me.”  Castiel arched up off the bed, a long, low groan slipping past his lips as Dean slid in.  Having recently been spread wide by his dildo, Dean had no problems bottoming out fairly quickly.  

 

“I’ve wanted you since the day I learned you were my roommate.  You were so hot sitting there on your bed, curled up with your book.  I was dying to know which way you swung.  Then Mick came to pick you up and he was all over you.  I knew then, but you were taken.  I settled for being your friend.  I’ve always wanted more than that, Cas.”  

 

Castiel grabbed at Dean’s ass and pulled him in tight.  He squeezed around his cock, preening a bit at the guttural moan Dean let out.

 

“Fuck, even after that toy being inside you, you’re still so tight!  I love that!”  

 

He picked up his pace until he was pounding Castiel into the mattress, the bed protesting their movements with every thrust.  It was pure ecstasy but Castiel knew he’d be sore tomorrow.  It was well worth it.  He pulled Dean down into a filthy kiss, all teeth and tongues until they were both so close all Dean could do was drop his head to Castiel’s shoulder and concentrate on his thrusts and aiming for his prostate.  He was hitting it on every other thrust, earning delicious screams of pleasure in return.  

 

Castiel’s second orgasm wasn’t as intense, not by a long shot, but it was infinitely more meaningful because of who he was sharing it with.  He brushed his fingers through Dean’s sweat dampened hair as he encouraged him to fuck him harder.

 

“Come on, baby, harder, come for me.”  He purred.  Dean’s efforts redoubled until he was pistoning so fast all rhythm was lost.  When he locked up, Castiel felt his cock pulsing inside him as he came.  Dean let out a long groan before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of him.  Castiel held him, running one hand up and down his back while the other continued to brush through his hair.

 

“That was freaking fantastic.”  Dean murmured a few minutes later.

 

“Yes, it was.”  

 

“Do you work tomorrow?”  Dean asked.

 

“No, I’m off.”  

 

“I want to take you out to dinner.  A real date.  Show off my sexy boyfriend.”  Dean said.  Castiel’s heart fluttered and he smiled.

 

“Dinner sounds nice.  Where were you thinking?”

 

“Let’s go to Kirby’s.  They have good burgers.”  Dean said.  

 

“Burgers sound good.”

 

Dean slid out carefully and removed the condom.  He tied it off and tossed it in the can before reaching for the towel Castiel had tossed on the floor.  After cleaning them both up, he laid down again, pulling Castiel under the covers with him.

 

“We should clean up the bathroom.”  

 

Dean grumbled and cracked an eye open.  “It can wait until morning.  I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

 

“Is that why we always watch movies in your bed?  So you can fall asleep on me?”  Castiel realized.

 

“Is that why even if I fall asleep first, you turned the computer off and move it off the bed, but you stay?”  Dean countered.  Castiel snickered and snuggled closer.  His body ached, but in all the right ways.  He smiled when a soft kiss was pressed against his lips.

 

“Is it too soon to tell you that I love you?”  Dean asked.  Castiel was the one to kiss him this time, smiling like a fool as he did.

 

“No, because I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you all liked this. I'm still on the fence as to whether I like it. I'm my own worse critic though. No, no sequel, this was a one shot. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
